


Bend to the Changes

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Altered Personality, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Painplay, Piercings, Rape/Non-con References, Sex, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Karofsky comes back to Scandals on his first holiday from school. He finds Blaine there, but it's not the Blaine he remembers. For the kink meme prompt located <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=24230626#t24230626">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Look who it is."

Dave broke into a smile when Irving, the manager at Scandals, recognized him and rushed over. The man was in his early-forties and wore a black t-shirt with a skull on the front. It had been three months since he'd last come to the bar. It hadn't changed a bit and it was comforting. Dave was going to school in Columbus and he loved it, but Scandals had been the first place where he felt comfortable with himself. It was the first place where he'd felt accepted as a gay man. "Hey Irv," he said, giving the man a friendly hug. "Place hasn't changed that much in the last couple of months."

"Never does. You said you moved to Columbus, right?"

Dave nodded slowly. "Goin' to school there," he said. He always hated that the place he felt most accepted in Lima was a place where he lied about his age, but there was nothing he could do about it. "I came back for the holidays though to see my parents. How are things going?"

"Going great Dave, going great…"

Dave looked over the man's shoulder. Something caught his eye, or rather, someone did. Sitting at the bar behind Irving's shoulder was a short boy in dark leather. He had dark dyed hair with a strip on the side shaved, several rings in his face and Dave swore he saw a tattoo peeking out from the low collar of his black t-shirt. Dave knew him. Well, he didn't know this boy but he had known him once upon a time. "Blaine…" he mumbled. It was definitely Kurt's boyfriend Blaine.

"That kid?" Irving asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's been in here all the time lately. Thinks he's some kind of badass. Honestly, between you and me I think that he's just a hopeless punk. Might be nice to have a little fun while you're home for the holidays, I suppose."

Dave nodded, but didn't say anything else to the manager as he walked over to Blaine. He sat down at the bar next to him and ordered a beer. "Blaine?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The other young man turned towards him, a shocked expression crossing his face. "Dude, I don't even know what to say." Now that he had a full look at Blaine, he was even more shocked by his appearance. Blaine had piercings in his eyebrow, lip and nose. That was most definitely a black outlined tattoo peeking out of the collar of his shirt.

"Don't say anything then," Blaine said, taking a swig from his own beer. "Back home for the holidays, Karofsky?"

Dave made a small affirmative sound, still in shock. Where was the preppy little asshole that made him sick to his stomach? How had that punk been replaced with a literal one? "Yeah I am," he said softly, trying to hide the fact that Blaine had rendered him speechless with his new appearance.

"Kurt's back too," Blaine said dully. "He came home for the whole week to spend some time with his family. New York's treating him really well. He took one look at me and broke up with me, of course."

Dave opened his mouth, but before he could speak Blaine cut him off. "Don't you dare ask me what happened," he said. "This is the new me and if you don't like it, well, you can just fuck off and leave me alone." Dave blinked at the sudden declaration. He obviously knew that something was very wrong with Blaine, but he wasn't the kind to pry and he had no intention of prying into the angry teen's life.

"I wasn't going to."

"Good."

Dave shrugged and finished his beer. He sat there shaking his head from side to side and just enjoying his favorite place. He knew that Blaine needed something, but it was most definitely not a hug and a chat. "Dude, did you want to go...you know, blow off some steam with me?" It was shameless and something that the old Dave wouldn't have said, but he had a few sexual encounters at school and now he was comfortable enough. He knew that Blaine needed a good fuck. It was that simple.

Blaine looked at him as though he was trying to assess Dave's sincerity. He frowned a little bit, looking completely uncomfortable. He nodded a little before ordering another drink. "I might like that in a bit," he said, his voice low and dangerous. He was decidedly dangerous, but Dave couldn't help want to give him what he needed. He didn't know how to do much, but he knew how to take care of people.

They ended up driving to a seedy motel down the road. Blaine paid cash without Dave making any mention of it. When Dave gave him a look, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm from a rich family that hasn't cut me off yet, despite multiple threats," he said with a dangerous grin. "I'm sure it's coming though. Enjoy it while it lasts, that's my philosophy."

They went up to the room and Dave winced. Who knew how many hookers had been fucked n the bed in front of them? Blaine merely shrugged and took off his ridiculous leather jacket. "I don't bottom," he said plainly, before taking off the shirt underneath it. For a moment Dave forgot how ridiculous Blaine looked and stared at his muscular, well sculpted chest. Whatever had happened to Blaine, he most definitely hadn't neglected his body.

Blaine beckoned him closer and, the moment he was within reach, pulled him into a passionate kiss. Blaine's tongue plundered his mouth, the boy's hands gripping the sides of his face firmly. It was a good, breathtaking kiss. "Oh man," Dave whispered as soon as Blaine gave him room to breathe.

"Shut up," Blaine growled as he took off Dave's shirt, yanking the fabric up off of his head. "Seriously, just…don't talk. Talking ruins it."

Blaine pushed him to the bed, taking complete control in removing their clothes. He undid Dave's pants, eying the bulge there with a desperate, hungry expression. "Nice," he said. "I always thought you were overcompensating for something with the bullying. Evidently I was very wrong."

Blaine pulled a small tube of lube out of his pants pocket before taking off his own pants. "Yes, I was expecting a hookup tonight," he said with a harsh tone. "No I wasn't expecting that person to be you."

Once they had both removed their clothes, Blaine quickly pushed Dave down to the bed. Dave hit the bed hard as Blaine latched onto his neck, licking and sucking at the skin between his neck and shoulder. He bit lightly and Dave let out a long moan. This encouraged Blaine and he bit harder, hand snaking down to wrap around Dave's cock. He was already hard, so Blaine's gentle stroking made him whimper.

Blaine got Dave flat on his back and spread his legs, exposing him completely. Yes, he'd had sex a couple of times, but no, none of them were quite so "fuck now, talk later." Blaine opened the lube and spread it over his exposed hole, rubbing lightly before inserting his finger. Dave winced at the intrusion. It hurt, but in a good way. He prepared Dave pretty quickly, fingering him rapidly. Blaine kept panting, breathing in and out as he did so.

"I'm good, midget, just do it," Dave snarled. He got impatient with Blaine's work because he was nervous.

Blaine grabbed a condom from his discarded clothing and Dave watched in awe, sitting up slightly, as Blaine slid it onto his dick. He got between Dave's legs again and pressed up against him, kissing his neck again as he slid inside. Dave hissed at the intrusion, whining a little before relaxing. Blaine's lips trailed over his collarbone, biting when he realized what a sensitive spot that was. "Ungh," Dave breathed out.

Blaine started thrusting almost immediately, giving Dave no time to adjust. As he drove into him, one hand held his hip steady and the other reached up, rubbing at his chest. On one particularly deep thrust he raked his nails over Dave's chest, just catching his nipple and making him yell. Blaine seemed at peace, fucking into him like a doll. Finally, he started taking care of Dave's pleasure and reached between them, stroking Dave's cock. He was erratic, frantic, and all Dave could really do was take it. He finally managed to get Blaine's lips in a kiss, but there was no question who was completely in control. Blaine kissed him hysterically, metallic taste of the lip ring in Dave's mouth.

Blaine came first. Even though they were using a condom, Dave felt it even before Blaine's face changed. His mouth hung open, slack jawed and his eyes squinted up tight. He was so hot. "Ugh yes," he whispered under his breath.

Dave came shortly after. He was lost in the bliss of his orgasm when Blaine crawled up his chest and kissed at one of the many bite marks littering his body. "Can we do that again?" he whispered softly.

"Yes," Dave muttered, still dazed and seeing the desperation there. "Oh yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine called Dave two days later. Dave was glad that he had given the newly changed Blaine his phone number, letting him know that he'd be in town for a couple more days. This time Blaine asked Dave to come to his house. Dave did so obediently. His parents weren't home, but it was more than obvious that Blaine wasn't living in a very nurturing, supportive environment. No supportive parents would have seen this and not done something about it.

Dave let Blaine do what he had to do. He was surprised, of course, when Blaine brought out the bondage rope but he let him have at it. Blaine tied his wrists to the headboard like someone who knew exactly what he was doing. He tied them tight enough for it to hurt. Dave let out a slight whine, but that just turned Blaine on even more. "You're so helpless," Blaine said, biting down on his chest, just below his left nipple. He inched up and sucked on the tiny nub, making Dave thrust forward instinctively.

"You're so hot," he said softly, drawling out the words as he worked on marking Dave as his own. He was very big on marking, Dave learned quickly. He liked to bite and suck at every inch of skin he could possibly get to. He wasn't sure but that probably said something big psychologically about Blaine.

"C'mon..." Dave whined.

"Stop being such a slut," Blaine drawled, using some dirty talk all of a sudden. "You're such a whore. You've always wanted this but you were too afraid to take it." He hiked up Dave's legs, forcing Dave to bend his knees back. He pulled out some lube and started to prepare him to take it. When Dave wiggled too much he slapped his inner thigh, forcing his legs further apart. Blaine was very quick to work at his hole, fingers twisting and moving rapidly. He was almost frantic, trying to get ready, his fingers shaking.

He entered Dave with a single thrust, making Dave moan. It hurt. It hurt badly but at the same time he had never wanted anything more. It was release, pure and simple, for him and for Blaine both. He griped the rope around his wrist, trying not to pull it every single time that Blaine thrust. His wrists were throbbing. He rocked back and forth with Blaine, Blaine thrusting deep every single time.

Blaine didn't even touch Dave until he was spent. He came quickly, spilling over. Dave was left over sensitized, desperate but still hard and aching. "Blaine," he whined, using the boy's name because it seemed like Blaine needed to be drawn out of whatever world he was in. Dave lifted his head and moan.

Blaine let out a desperate sigh and wrapped his hand around Dave's swollen cock. He started jerking him off slowly. "Beg for it," Blaine whispered, his hand moving up and down along the length, before teasing at the base. "Beg me for it."

Dave couldn't help do just what he was told to do. He begged, a sweaty, blubbering mess. "Please," he said. "I have to get off. You need to. Help me." He was reduced to total incoherence after that, whining and talking in hysteric bursts. That was when his orgasm hit him, making his eyes roll up in his head. Blaine was just so good. He spent a few moments catching his breath, just trying to bring himself back down. Blaine sat up on his elbows and looked at him. He chewed his lower lip, lip ring moving as he did so. Dave took that moment to admire him in all of his changes. He had a small tattoo of a bird on his collarbone, all of those rings and piercings, but Dave could still see Kurt's preppy boyfriend underneath. He didn't understand what had happened to Blaine to make this change happen.

"Can you untie me?" he asked, taking a deep breath. "I'm getting a little sore over here."

Blaine smiled at him as though Dave's words had taken him out of some kind of daze. "Maybe I like you better like this," he mumbled, pressing his lips to Dave's marked chest. What was his fascination with marking his partner up? Dave winced a little and pulled. He wanted out of the tight bondage.

After a few minutes of contemplating it, Blaine let him out. "I really do prefer you powerless," he said, untying him and then leaning up against his side. He was quiet, just lying there. Dave wanted to know what was wrong with him. "I'm gonna mark you next time we play. I'm gonna make you mine. You're mine you know that?" Blaine just kept mumbling about how Dave was his, leaving Dave feeling really confused, but he let him do it, because it seemed to be comforting. Blaine whispered about owning him until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

They didn't get to see each other again for awhile. Dave thought about Blaine all the time, but he had other obligations. He eagerly awaited the end of his first semester so that he could go back to Lima and see Blaine again. He was going to be home for a whole month.

He came back to Lima in the middle of December, but it wasn't Blaine who first contacted him when he got back. It was none other than Kurt Hummel. Kurt had given him his number at the end of their senior year, telling him to call if he needed anything and Dave had given him the same. Kurt called him the day he arrived in town. "David?" Kurt said on the phone, sounding very tense. "Have you been seeing Blaine? He told me on the phone that you two were…I'm not going to repeat what he said."

Dave immediately jumped to the defensive. "Kurt, I-I…you and Blaine broke up," he said. "We've seen each other a few times, yes, but it's nothing."

"I am not angry about that," Kurt said, his voice softening. "I'm coming into Lima in a week. I thought that Blaine would be getting over his phase, but he hasn't. I was wondering if you could talk to him. Maybe you could convince him that the phase he's going through is stupid and that he needs to go back to his respectable self. You should hear the horror stories that Tina and Artie are telling me. He's lost all ambition for everything."

"He's definitely not the guy I thought he was," Dave mumbled underneath his breath. He didn't feel comfortable talking to Kurt about Blaine.

"Will you talk to him Dave?"

He thought about it for a long time. He and Blaine had sex a couple of times. He had let Blaine take out his aggression on him when he was upset. It wasn't really that big of a deal. "I guess," he said softly, even though he was pretty sure that wasn't a good idea. "I'm in Lima now and will be for like a month. Maybe we can talk next week?"

"Yeah good idea," Kurt mumbled.

That awkward conversation ended quickly. Dave hung up the phone and immediately called Blaine. He would talk to Blaine, but his focus for the moment was really finding out what Blaine needed. Blaine asked him over and like a good, obedient boy, Dave came.

He arrived at Blaine's house to see that Blaine Anderson hadn't changed a bit from their last encounter. He still had his hair in that ridiculous style with the leather clothing, the metal and the stupid facial piercings. He still looked like he needed so much. When Dave got a little closer he could see that Blaine's eyes were wet, as though he'd been crying. "Come in," he said, dragging Dave by the collar into the house. He shoved him down against the couch and claimed his lips in an overwhelming, demanding kiss. Dave kissed him back as best as he could.

"I've missed having you."

That night they were considerably gentle and Blaine started crying halfway through. Dave made sure that Blaine felt a lot of pleasure through the whole thing. The cycle continued for the next week. They fucked almost every day. Sometimes Blaine was just so angry that he'd throw Dave down and screw him raw, scratching and biting and doing everything in his power to make him hurt. Other times Blaine would be gentle, begging Dave to kiss him and love him. It was strange and slowly getting out of control.

It took several times for Dave to finally ask Blaine the question that Kurt insisted he ask. "Blaine, what made you change so much?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine looked at him like Dave had slapped him in the face. He shook his head and bit his lip for a moment. "I told you that I wasn't answering that," he said sharply. Dave saw the mask go up immediately and felt badly. As fucked up as their sudden relationship was, Blaine had used Dave as a sort of security. He didn't want to take that away from him. "I decided that I wasn't happy where I was, so here I am. End of story."

"Are you happy though?" Dave asked, in spite of himself. He wasn't going to say a word, but he couldn't help see the misery behind the guards Blaine put up.

"Do I look happy?" Blaine asked, getting up and rolling his eyes. He got up and walked outside. Dave immediately followed to find Blaine lighting up a cigarette and staring off into space. He was obviously so miserable and the change had come on so fast. Dave wanted to know, as much as he wanted to respect the boundaries that Blaine had put up. "You don't mean anything to me Dave," he said, hearing the footsteps behind him. "I hope you don't think that you do. I'm just with you because you're easy and comfortable and make me feel good."

"You don't mean anything to me either," he said, breathing in Blaine's secondhand smoke and the cold air. "Don't fool yourself." He watched Blaine visibly tense at that and he wondered if it hurt. He didn't want to hurt Blaine.

"Why do you let me do what I do?" Blaine asked, looking up at him. Dave was sure that he saw moisture in the boy's beautiful brown eyes. "I fuck you like a maniac, take total control of you and you just lie there and take it. Why is that?"

"Why do you do it?" Dave asked back, sitting down and scooting up against Blaine's side. "Why do you tie me down and take what you want from me, huh? That might help you find the answer to your first question."

Blaine looked at him for a moment, before speaking quietly. "I have control when I'm with you," he said. "I have control over something in my life and it feels good. I do whatever I want and you just let me. You just take what I give to you, because you have to take it. I don't know why you do, but you act like you need it."

"I do," he said seriously. "I may not be the same kid that I was in high school, but I need someone forceful and controlling. I need to be put down to get off and to feel comfortable. It just happens that we met each other and our needs complimented one another, perfectly. I just never imagined you'd be like this."

"I wouldn't be, if I hadn't been…if he hadn't…if …I can't talk about this!"

"You don't have to," Dave said, grabbing his wrist. The smoke from the cigarette in Blaine's hand wafted up into the air. Dave took it from him, snubbed it out and then kissed Blaine, tasting the tobacco on his lips.

"I was raped," Blaine said harshly, the words sounding bitter on his tongue. "I was raped in August."   
Dave felt his stomach twist at that. He had spent many nights sitting up and wondering what had brought about Blaine Anderson's drastic changes, but he had never imagined it was something so horrible. He sat in silence for a long time before putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. He held it there, just letting Blaine know that he had someone there, someone concerned about him and his well being. "Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?" he asked, deciding that he needed to let Blaine be in control. He couldn't ask questions. He needed to just listen.

Blaine looked at him and his expression was painfully blank. "There's really not much to talk about," he said, shaking his head from side to side. "I was raped. It was violent, but I felt like I deserved it at first. I was at a bar. It wasn't a small town bar like Scandals. This guy followed me to my car and dragged me into an alley. I couldn't report it or tell anyone because I was using my fake ID and had snuck out of the house."

Dave hadn't felt violent in a very long time, but hearing Blaine's story made him want to find the rapist and rip certain parts of his anatomy off. Blaine had been traumatized deeply by a rape and he hadn't even felt he deserved to report it. "You should have…" he whispered, but stopped because there was no room for should-haves. Blaine should have reported the rape but he hadn't. "That was when you did a 180?" he asked softly instead.

"I'm not changing who I am, just because you know the secret behind it," Blaine told him firmly. "I'm more comfortable with this image. I intimidate people. I don't look weak. I'm also really into piercings, tattoos, and the whole subculture. It's a lot more interesting than anything I took part in before."

Dave didn't object, even though he could feel Blaine grasping at straws, reasons why he was like he was. "I'm here for you," he mumbled under his breath, even though he knew they were supposed to be just fuckbuddies, random hookups. He wanted Blaine to know that he was there, despite the fact that he should have been detached, distant. Blaine nodded in acknowledgement of his words and he felt like he'd done the right thing.

They were gentle in the days that followed Blaine's confession. Blaine still topped every time that they had sex, but things got a little gentler. Blaine didn't push to hurt Dave quite so much. He still tied him up and one time even gagged him so that he couldn't yell out, but he was less focused on pain and more on control. Dave realized quickly that Blaine was taking control of his body and his sexuality in the ways he felt most comfortable. He didn't have to be a psychiatrist to figure that one out.

Unfortunately things changed near the end of the break. Kurt came to Dave in person and Dave didn't give him much information about Blaine. He just told Kurt cryptically that he should have paid more attention to the reasoning behind Blaine's changes. Kurt got pissed at that, of course, and evidently went to Blaine. The next time that Dave saw Blaine, Blaine was angry at him. Blaine was angry at him for going to Kurt and for, in his mind, still having feelings for Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine looked absolutely betrayed. His eyes watered, like he was going to cry, but the tears were quickly replaced with a stony expression. He hid his emotions, like he always did, underneath a dangerous gaze that he understood to be threatening, but broke Dave's heart. "Kurt?" he asked hoarsely. "Kurt was the reason that you started taking care of me and asking questions? You still have feelings for him, don't you, you bastard?"

Dave looked at Blaine and felt insecure under his intense gaze but he didn't crumble. "I thought that feelings had nothing to do with this Anderson," he said harshly. "I'm just the guy that you fuck to get it out of your system. I'm easy and I make you feel good. It shouldn't matter to you who I have feelings for, but for your information I don't. I don't have feelings for Kurt. I know Kurt has moved well past this crappy town and those feelings are done."

Blaine stepped up toward him. "I don't believe you," he said harshly. "Prove it."Blaine looked Dave in the eye. His gaze was almost deadly, the way that it just burned into him. "Please tell me that this isn't about him," he said softly. "Tell me right here, straight to my face, that you're over Kurt. I know you loved him Dave. Tell me that's over."

The intensity would have been comical if Blaine wasn't so deadly serious. He was struggling and straining with his emotions. He was wrestling so much into place. "I'm over Kurt," he said, never letting Blaine's steady stare go. "I'm over Kurt and it's not about him. It was never about him. It's all about you."

Blaine gave him a distant, vacant half smile and the bond between them was broken. "Come over to my place tomorrow night then," he said. "Prove it to me because I need you to prove it to me." He backed off a little bit and before Dave could say another word had taken off running, the chains attached to his clothing making an odd jingling sound. Dave stood helplessly, wondering how he'd become so intertwined with Blaine Anderson.

Dave obeyed Blaine's order like a good boy, reinforcing just how hopelessly devoted to him that he was. They didn't have long before Dave was due back to school and he had to prove to Blaine that he was over Kurt. When he arrived, Blaine was already half naked, shirt off and black pants hanging down over his hipbones. "Take off your shirt and lie down," he said, gesturing to the bed without a hint of emotion. Dave walked over to the bed and lay back, stripping off his shirt and baring himself to Blaine. Blaine turned to him and looked at him, his expression an emotional one. "I want you to know something Dave. You're the only thing good in my life. My parents aren't here, some guy decided to tear me open on the pavement outside of a bar, and my life is going nowhere. I don't care if it's just sex; you are the best thing in my world."

That hit Dave hard. He was the best thing in Blaine's world. Before he could think about the implications of that, he took in a sharp breath and Blaine was on top of him. Blaine looked at Dave and a small smile crossed his face. He crawled up onto the bed and straddled Dave's hips, leaning close and whispering in his ear. "How far can you be pushed David?" he asked softly, his voice a low, seductive drawl that went straight to Dave's crotch. Blaine was seriously the hottest thing ever and he couldn't help himself when he was around him. He took a deep breath and studied Blaine's intense brown eyes for a long time.

"Try me, Anderson," he said softly, his voice shakier than he imagined it would be. He was a little bit nervous and he had no idea why yet. There was something about the intensity in Blaine's eyes that told him he had something to be worried about. It didn't push him away though.

"I want to mark you as mine," he said softly, looking at Dave with a dangerous glare. Dave had no idea what that meant until Blaine revealed a sharp looking blade. It almost reminded Dave of some kind of medieval dagger with the swirling patterns on the hilt of it. "Would you let me mark you?"

Dave wasn't sure if he would let Blaine have that much control. His mind told him no, that Blaine was unstable. Blaine needed help healing from a trauma that neither of them understood. His heart, however, was looking right into Blaine's beautiful brown eyes. The boy had such a powerful affect on him that the word no just didn't exist when it came to Blaine. He let out a tiny grunt. "Yea…"

Blaine straddled his hips, still wielding his weapon as though it were a crutch. He carefully kissed Dave on the lips before pressing the edge of the steel blade to his collar bone. He didn't cut him yet, nothing like that, but it made Dave inhale. "You're made of much tougher stuff than I ever imagined you to be," he told Dave, a twisted, backhanded kind of compliment. "You're not even near equipped to help a wreck like me, but you try your very best."

The first cut was a surprise to him. Blaine drew the blade up the line of his collarbone. It was a tiny cut, maybe an inch long, but it still made him gasp. He could feel the line of blood dripping down onto his chest. Blaine wiped it away with his hand, giving a slight chuckle at the blood on his white palm. He then grabbed a nearby blanket and used that to wipe at the blood. He made a few more cuts. They weren't deep but they bled. The blood was overwhelming.

Dave hated to admit it but he found himself rocking forward and moaning a little. He wasn't a masochist but it was an intense, burning feeling that made him feel completely lost in Blaine. It was kind of nice sometimes, the way he relinquished control to Blaine. He closed his eyes to let Blaine finish.

Several other sharp cuts pierced his skin. Dave let out a desperate cry. Finally, Blaine stopped and Dave could feel the wiping of soft cloth against his marred skin. He let out another sound; this time it was a tiny, whimpering cry. Blaine kissed the still bloodied mark that he'd left behind. "Look at that David," he said with a playful drawl. "That's beautiful." He pulled back and gave Dave a chance to look down at the cuts that had been left at the side of his upper chest.

There were four deep lines in total. Two small diagonal lines and two longer diagonal lines next to each other. Together they made an almost birdlike symbol. "I've kind of considered it my mark for awhile now," Blaine said, gesturing to the bird tattoo on his own chest. "I'll get you tattooed next time." He leaned down and kissed Dave hungrily, his actions possessive and needy. Dave groaned because yes, it felt so good even though the pain was so wrong.

Dave lost himself and his senses for awhile. His head was a mess of pain and pleasure. His senses were so muddled that he didn't realize Blaine was pulling down his pants, nevertheless a few minutes later actually entering him until the sharp rush of pain hit.

It was too much, too sharp, too intense, especially with the fresh cuts on his chest causing another form of pain. He could feel the squish that indicated Blaine had used lube, but there wasn't enough and Blaine was thrusting too hard and too deep. He hadn't taken time to prep Dave hardly at all.

"T-too much Blaine," he stuttered out.

Blaine didn't hear him, instead moving a little harder and deeper. It really, really hurt. Dave let out a little whimper and then pressed both hands to Blaine's hips. It was funny, in a sick way, that he was bigger than Blaine, but Blaine was naturally stronger in the moment, as though on some kind of high. He held Dave down and fucked into him like he was going to die, leaning down and biting his shoulder as he did.

"Blaine. Stop."

Blaine kept moving and Dave bit his lip as Blaine pushed against the cuts on his chest. "Fuck!" he screamed. "Blaine get off of me." Tears started to form in his eyes in spite of his protest to the act itself. He wasn't going to cry. He looked up desperately and that was when Blaine looked up at him.

Blaine looked terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine pulled out of him and stared in shock. Dave was in pain, confused and lost. He didn't the only thing he could do. He ran. Dave didn't mean to, but he ran. He got up, pulled on his pants and his shirt, despite the fact that blood from the cuts on his collarbone was leaking steadily onto the fabric. He rushed out of the building without giving Blaine a second glance, absolutely panicking. Blaine had marked him as his own, which was sick enough, but understandable given Blaine's mental condition, but then Blaine had been unable to listen to his no. Blaine had crossed the line of consent that was so fragile in their relationship anyway, considering the brutal poundings Dave had taken from him. 

He wasn't sure if it was rape but it had crossed a line that was awful close. He took a deep shuddering breath and got into his car, giving himself the strength to drive home. He barely got home in one piece, before he ran up to his bedroom and collapsed. He took off his bloodstained shirt and looked down at the cuts on his skin. They really did look like some sketchy bird, desperate to fly away. Guilt suddenly overflowed. He had probably scared Blaine half to death by running. Wait, no, he shouldn't feel bad. Blaine had pretty much raped him there...

His stomach clenched at the sudden conflict.

He took a shower, making sure to avoid the marred skin. It wouldn't scar if he took care of it, but maybe he wanted it to scar. He sighed and leaned his head against the cool tile, trying to stop himself from being confused. That wasn't going to happen – ever. When he got out of the shower there was a desperate voicemail from Blaine. It was almost incoherent, due to the sobbing but Dave got the apologies out of it. The most fucked up part was that he wanted to go back to Blaine and comfort him. 

He went for a walk after he redressed. 

Blaine's words from the tear-filled apology burned into his mind. He had said "I'm sorry" over and over amidst sobs and unintelligible babbling. Dave couldn't imagine how horrifying the night before had been for Blaine. He had been raped, it had changed his whole life, and yet Blaine almost raped his own sexual partner in a haze. Dave was traumatized, scarred by the event, but Blaine was as well. It was a fucked up situation and he wasn't sure there was any solution for it. He walked along the street, down to the park where he used to hang in middle school. He needed a moment to clear his mind. 

Dave briefly ran his fingers over the bandage on his collarbone. He had worn a low necked shirt, subconsciously wanting to show off the mark that Blaine had left him, even if it was covered. God, he was as screwed up as Blaine Anderson but he didn't have any reason for his disturbances. He was just a screwed up guy. 

On the way home he passed McKinley. Sometimes he wished that he never transferred away from McKinley. He was absolutely pathetic. He didn't have the guts to face his problems there and he had run away. It was stupid. When he passed McKinley he found Blaine, of course. It seemed that they were always drawn to each other. Blaine was still dressed in dark clothes, but he had taken out several of his piercings. 

"You look different," Dave said, walking up to the boy who had been heading toward the bleachers. Blaine stopped and looked at Dave. Dave had never seen more terror in his eyes. Blaine looked like he was going to be absolutely sick. "Where did the piercings go?" 

Blaine spoke slowly, his voice trembling as he did. "I-I realized that no matter what kind of image I give off, I'm still going to be a scared little kid," he whispered. He looked into Dave's eyes and then the tears started. He obviously hadn't given up the faint makeup that he wore to the bars, because the moment the tears fell, his eyeliner started running. It was a tragic sight, really. "I'm still going to be scared because of what he did to me." 

Dave walked with him over to the bleachers and shrugged. "Welcome to the scared kid club, Blaine," he said. "I've been the president for awhile now." 

Blaine got to the bleachers, climbed up two levels and sat down. He stared at Dave for a long, desperate moment. "Your break is over in a few days," he said. "Brand new semester. You'll leave and I'll be a memory. You won't have to think about the guy who almost raped you. You can escape from the poison that I am, Dave. You can continue to better yourself while I sink into absolutely nothing. You don't have to fail." 

"I'm going back to school," Dave agreed, his voice firm, "but I'm not abandoning you, Blaine." Blaine looked up at that. Dave was almost crushed by the desperate hope in his eyes, but sat down in the spot next to him. "You fucked up, royally," he said. "I was honestly scared. I'm still a little scared of how fucking self destructive you are but I'm not abandoning you. I am here for you Blaine, and I'm always going to be here for you." He looked from side to side and then threw caution to the wind, pressing his lips to Blaine's in a light kiss. "You're going to have to give me a little bit though." 

"Dave, I'll do anything…" 

Dave nodded firmly, knowing that would be the case after what Blaine had done to him. "You're going to get some real help for this," he said firmly. "You're going to clean up enough to keep your parents invested in giving you money and you're gonna go get some professional help. We're still going to be together, but we're only going to get release the way we have been once you're feeling more like yourself." Dave turned around, trying to keep his face firm. He couldn't let Blaine break him down. He had to stay in control. Blaine's brown eyes immediately dropped down to the bandage poking out from his shirt collar. Blaine stepped forward and unbuttoned the top two buttons, before peeling back the thick square bandage. 

The red lines were still there, slashed in parallel "v" shapes. The skin around them was bright red and irritated. Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. He started crying quickly, choking on his tears. "I don't know what happened," he breathed out. "I was just so focused on me and the sensation and keeping you. I'm no better than him."  
"You are better," Dave told Blaine. "You know better. It's not okay, what you did to me, but it's also not okay that I did any of the fucked up shit I did. I know we can get better. Blaine, we're strong." 

To his relief, Blaine nodded. "Y-yeah," he whispered. "Yeah."

Dave nodded, taking Blaine's hand and for once, taking control. "C'mon now." 

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked. 

"Well, we're going to get some rest and then we're going to start getting through this. Together."


	6. Chapter 6

It took a long time for Blaine to recover. It also took a lot out of Dave, especially since he went back to school and had to consider himself Blaine's long distance boyfriend. Dave got Blaine enrolled into therapy, talking to people, and generally just taking his aggression out on healthier outlets. Blaine even got back into boxing, something that he was really good at and helped him with the anger he felt inside. Dave was so proud of his…whatever Blaine was. . 

They didn't have much time together. Dave came home a couple of weekends to see Blaine and waited desperately for his spring break. They exchanged emails and text messages and Dave even figured out how to use his webcam. It was hard to focus on school when he knew that Blaine needed him. 

Spring break came up eventually. Blaine saw Dave drive up, staring out the window at him. He immediately ran outside, giving Dave a second to take in his appearance. He looked a lot healthier, brighter. He kept some remnants of his punk stage, but not all things. His clothes were dark and Dave swore he saw a new tattoo on his left arm, but his hair was growing out and the piercings were gone. He stopped for a second before running to the car. Dave got out and Blaine embraced him tightly. 

"Hey you," Dave mumbled, holding the boy tightly to him. God, he missed Blaine, even as close as they'd remained. "It is so, so good to see you." 

When they finally let go, their eyes met. Blaine looked close to tears. Dave couldn't resist kissing him sweetly then. They kissed slowly, their lips meshing together perfectly. Blaine seemed honestly relieved, like he'd been scared of seeing Dave. "I missed you," he whispered softly, brushing Blaine Blaine's hair. "Your hair got so long, baby."

"I needed you for so long David," Blaine gasped out. "I missed you so freakin' much and it's just surreal to have you here right now." They went inside of the house together, Blaine clinging to Dave's right hand. "I have to tell you something David," he then said seriously, his tone desperate. 

"What?" Dave asked. 

"I love you," Blaine managed, although it seemed difficult to get out. He looked up at Dave and Dave could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I absolutely love you. I love everything about you. I'm so sorry that I let things get so out of hand, but I honestly would have killed myself if not for the relief being with you gave me. It's not just gratitude though, I swear. It's love. I love you and want us to really be a relationship, not just sex…" He rambled on for awhile before Dave kissed his nose to stop him from talking. 

"Does this mean that we're boyfriends Anderson?" he asked with a cheeky grin, trying to make him laugh. 

"I think it does," Blaine whispered. 

They spent the whole day together. They kissed and ate lunch and acted like real, genuine boyfriends. As satisfying as their sexual escapades had been beforehand, there was nothing like really being together. It was something that they were both scared of, unprepared for, but in the end it was nothing as scary as the things they'd been through before. 

"I want you to make love to me, David," Blaine said softly, looking up into his eyes. He had been in control of the situation when they had sex, every single time, even when it was gentler. He wanted it to be in Dave's power this particular time and that meant the world to Dave. Dave didn't know how to respond verbally, so he kissed Blaine passionately, taking control of the kiss. It wasn't overly forceful, but it did lead to a small whimper escaping Blaine's lips. He knew this was scary for Blaine. Blaine was trying his best to retain control.

"I'm gonna take care of you," Dave promised, hands sliding down Blaine's sides and pulling him closer. "I promise that to you. I'm going to take care of you." He cautiously led Blaine to the bedroom and then stopped. 

"What?" Blaine asked, looking concerned. His nerves were on edge and he was jumpy. 

"I don't want to do this in the same bedroom we have so many times," Dave murmured. "It's not okay because this is a new start for us, right?" 

"Right." 

With that, Dave took Blaine back into the main room of the house. He glanced around and Blaine picked up the slack. "There's a guest bedroom around the corner," he said. "My parents always have it kept perfectly. It's never been touched. It's fresh and new." The words made Blaine's eyes light up and Dave let him lead the way to that room. 

The room was fresh and new. That was the perfect word to describe it. Blaine quickly worked to make it theirs, grabbing a couple of blankets from the closet and throwing them over the too-neat bed setup. He looked at Dave and then Dave got a thought. He grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him to the bed. The moment that they sat down their lips meshed together, like everything was just coming together. He took off Blaine's jacket and his shirt, hands stroking along the soft skin.

When Blaine managed to get his shirt off, there was a tense moment. The scars from their last time together were still there, pale ghost lines against Dave's skin. Blaine paused and traced his index finger over the lines. "David…" 

"I love you." 

He didn't know how else to protect Blaine from the negativity that was prone to come up in everyone's mind, so he just said those three words. He loved Blaine more than anything and they were survivors. The rest of their clothes came off without any hesitation. Unlike their prior encounters where clothes were left hanging off and half ripped down, they completely undressed. "I want you in me," Blaine whispered, a trusting look in his eyes that made Dave's heart leap. 

Dave nodded and grabbed the lube. He spent a long time preparing Blaine, making sure that he was ready. He wouldn't stand for this encounter to be painful or anything but perfect. Blaine looked a little uncomfortable at the intrusion of his fingers as he worked to make him ready, but by the time that he was done he could see a subtle bliss spreading over Blaine's handsome face. He was perfect, really. 

He was on top of Blaine when he entered him, Blaine naked and perfect underneath him. Dave kissed the bird tattoo on his chest, before he even started to press inside. He wanted Blaine to know that he loved him and was going to be there for him every step of their journey. He slowly entered him, unable to keep himself from letting out a low grunt. It was insanely satisfying and he knew it was for Blaine too, because of the way his eyes went wide. 

When Dave started moving, he focused on Blaine's pleasure first, and that in turn gave him more pleasure than he'd ever experienced. He stroked Blaine's cock which lay rock hard between their bodies and brought him to orgasm quickly. Blaine came with a desperate cry that sounded like "I love you" to Dave. When his own orgasm hit him, he found himself concentrating on the ink on Blaine's skin. 

His boyfriend, his Blaine, had fallen pretty hard, but he was going to soar.


End file.
